


Service to the King

by kennedie_exe



Series: Know Your Roles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Always Fluffy Ending, Bruises, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, I let Noctis have a big dick okay, King Noctis, M/M, Promptis- Freeform, Riding Crops, Servant Boy and the King, Young King, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Noctis has his eye out for a certain servant. The servant will do what ever it takes to serve his king.





	Service to the King

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write a follow up at first but now I might make this a series... This is the longest thing I've written so hope you guys enjoy this!

The blonde servant was called into the king's chambers. He was surprised really. King Noctis usually didn't call anyone into his chambers unless it's affiliated with work or regarded meetings so the blonde wasn't sure why he, of all people, was called in. He stops what he was doing though, which consisted of organizing and cleaning the foyer, and made his way through the long hallways of the Citadel to the king's chambers. He wore a simple white button up and black pants completed with a black tie. One must look presentable working for royalty. Getting a job here was a one and a million chance. They only pick the best of the best to work here and the blonde didn't even know how he landed the job. He was happy nonetheless. The king himself was a young king actually. Only a few months older then the blonde but king Noctis held way more authority and power. A king's life style after all. 

 

The blonde soon arrived in the room and the hall security let him in. He bows immediately. Noctis was sitting in a throne like chair that was pulled up to a table and gestured for the blonde to come forth. He's never been inside this room before and the blonde was astounded from everything inside the room, slowly taking it all in. The table itself looked handcrafted out of some sort of expensive wood with detailed designs. The chandelier that hung high from the ceiling was illuminating the room brightly and the walls were painted a deep dark blue with a design of the Lucii upon it. The king size bed sat in the middle of the room with very comfortable looking sheets fit for a king. Everything was just so riveting, so elegant. The blonde walked his way over to the king, tripping a bit before he caught himself on a chair on the other side of the table. He blushed heavily before straightening himself out bowing once more. 

 

“I-uh-... Sorry your majesty… I'm a bit of a klutz.” He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. The king only smirked and began to get up from his seat. He stalked over towards the blonde and stood about an inch or two above him. He wore his king raiment which was all black and accented with a bit of gold; the colors of royalty. That lopsided smirk never left his face and he looked the blonde up and down giving a low whistle. 

 

“Mmmmm do you believe that you are a good servant?” The king asked, his voice low, authoritative,  _ powerful _ . The servant boy's face flushed and his words began to stammer. In true, he was good but wasn't the best servant. He was way too clumsy sometimes and even he had to clean up his own messes. He's broken one too many dishes in his time here. But, king Noctis was here and he had to impress him. The blonde inhaled slowly, letting the breath out, and cleared his throat. His heart was racing though and he knew Noctis could hear it. He knew Noctis could feel his nervousness. 

 

“Uh… Yeah I'm totally the best servant.” Yup, his voice rose up a few octaves and he definitely didn't sound convincing at all. Noctis let out a laugh and smiled at the blonde fondly. 

 

_ Damn.  _

 

That smile. Fuck. That smile that played across the king's face made the blonde's body heat up in ways it shouldn't heat up. His knees weakened. He never really payed too much attention to the king’s features but looking at him now, up close, he sees just how good looking he was.  _ How absolutely fucking sexy he was.  _ Those blue eyes were dangerous and they stared at him with such intensity that it felt like he'd been electrocuted. The static coursing through his veins. His breath caught in his throat when Noctis placed a hand on his shoulder. The king was touching him and it was seriously getting too hot now. His heart was hammering against his ribs and he was feeling a bit light headed. The king made him feel so vulnerable, so weak,  _ so beneath him _ . A nonexistent power struggle really. The blonde knew he was lower on the hierarchy than him. Much lower. That pesky hand moved slowly from his shoulder up his neck almost teasingly. The small, brief moment when that hand gripped his neck just a bit more firmly made the blonde suppressed a sound threatening to come out of his throat that he knew would kill this moment. That hand finally reached his chin before those fingers spread out along his jaw. That smirk was back and the servant was so close to collapsing on the ground. 

 

“The best huh? What makes you…” Noctis paused and came closer leaning into the blonde's ear. “my best servant?”  He spoke in that low, husky voice of his and the blonde was becoming more weak. That hot puff of air against his ear and neck almost made him whimper,  _ almost.  _ Noctis being this close was doing  _ things _ to the blonde and it was slowly driving him insane. He needed to respond but the blonde wasn't exactly sure what to say. He wasn't the best really at his job but he does do a lot of work. He's good at organizing things and he's phenomenal at listening and doing what he's told to do. Maybe he could feel like the best for now to amuse the king. He was the one called here in the first place and not anyone else so that should mean something. Maybe the king was paying attention to him after all. The servant decided that he was going to play this up. He will be the best for his king. 

 

“I mean… I do a lot of work and ummm I'm good at it... Figured you saw something in me to call me here sir…” He replied and Noctis chuckled near his ear and gods, his laugh was sexy too. The slight brush of lips against his neck almost sent the blonde crumbling down. The king came back up and looked directly at him. That intense stare was back and that not so shy hand was sliding down from his jaw back to his shoulder. The other hand started at his waist and slid down to his hip. The initial gesture made him twitch and the king laughed at his movements. He was _so_ close. The blonde knew he shouldn't have been staring mindless at Noctis’s lips but they looked very good, s _o fucking_ _kissable_. The king saw this and that lopsided smirk was back again only it appeared more devious. 

 

“Oh I've been watching you for a while now. You are one of favorites if not my favorite servant thus far, but how would you surpass the others and become my absolute favorite servant?” There was a glint in his eyes that flashed power. Raw, unadulterated power.  _ He's been watching.  _ The king had to know the blonde was clumsy at least. That doesn't deserve to be considered as one of his favorites so what else did Noctis see in him? The blonde wasn't exactly sure but he'd been silent for awhile and the king was awaiting an answer. He gulped and tried to think of a way to answer without making a fool of himself. 

 

“I-I… I could serve you more personally… Just so you can see me up close your Highness.” His voice wavered as he spoke and he knew that wasn't as convincing. Yeah, that was a pretty stupid answer. The king's eyes had darken though and his lips pulled that smirk once more. That hand on the blonde's hip slowly rose and revealed a bit of skin. The coolness of the room hit his skin and he shivered involuntarily. That hand soon went around to the small of his back and ran gentle circles there before pulling him closer.  _ Holy shit!  _ The blonde didn't realize it but he was actually half hard right now and since his front was now pressed closer to the king's, he could definitely  _ feel _ the king's hardness too. Noctis leaned down towards his ear once again, nipping at it before he let out a groan. 

 

“More personally huh? How about you show me? Show me how you would serve your king.” The blonde almost doubled over with those words. Noctis’s voice had a hint, or at least the servant thought it was a hint, of lust to it. The blonde's cheeks flushed and he was at a loss for words. He was at a loss for control. The king was in control of this situation. The servant boy needed some guidance. He didn't know how to personally serve the king unless he was told what to do by the king himself. Now he wasn't stupid. He knew how to serve but being with the king inside his chambers, he wasn't exactly sure what he could do. 

 

“I uh… Need some guidance… I'm better at taking orders rather than doing things on my own sir.” The blonde spoke sheepishly. His nerves were on edge and Noctis was still so close to him. The blonde could smell his cologne. The smell of royalty and a mix of something that was  _ very _ Noctis like. The king came back up and stared at him once more running that hand up his back slowly up and down. The blonde's body was sparking a flame from within and his whole body, he decided, was too damn hot. The king was  _ too damn hot.  _ He felt himself be backed up and he was now pressed against the table. Soon, Noctis stepped back from the blonde and gave him a  _ look  _ that screamed control and dominance. 

 

“Kneel.” The blonde was on his hands and knees in an instant. The command went straight through him and a weak sound escaped his throat. The laugh that the king let out was much darker than the way he laughed before. The blonde gulped thickly and looked up to Noctis standing before him. 

 

“S-Sir-”

 

“Speak when spoken to.” A demand that immediately shut the blonde up. “Serve me well my dear servant.” He said with such authority and the servant boy had the pleasure to witness such a thing. It was a turn on to say the least. The king grabbed his chin, forcefully hiking it up so he was looking right into  _ those _ eyes. That's right, he had to serve the king. He began to shakily lift his hands up and gripped onto the king's pants. The king watched him, removing his hand from his chin, and smirked amusedly at him letting him continue on. The blonde began to undo to complicated buckle, earning a laugh from above, but got it undone regardless. He simply unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper down with ease. Soon, the pants came down just below the king's knees and now he stood there with an impressive tent in his boxers. The servant blushed at the sight before he slowly pulled down the boxers and yeah, Noctis was  _ very _ well endowed. 

 

His erection sprung free and glided right against the blonde's cheek. The servant boy let out a soft whine before looking back up to the king, almost as if he's looking for permission. The king only grabbed his erected cock and smeared the beaded precum, that gathered at the head, across the blonde's cheek before he tapped it all over the blonde's face eliciting another whine. 

 

“You're gonna be a good servant and serve me, right?” The king spoke with more heat in his voice and he released his cock with a sigh. The blonde servant nodded his head and took a hold of the thick appendage before him. 

 

“Yes. I-I will be good and serve you, your Highness.” The blonde replied. He began stroking the member slowly, experimentally. His tongue started off doing some work. He licked the underside the king's cock following a vein from the base all the way to the tip. He did this a few time and he heard Noctis’s breath catch in his throat. He swirls his tongue around the tip tasting some of the precum before he engulfed the head. He sucked lightly and swirled his tongue around it making obscenely slurping sounds. The king placed his hand on top of the blonde's head roughly as a warning. 

 

“Serve me properly or I'll take matters into my hands. You  _ don't _ want me to take matters into my own hands.” Fuck, that dangerous tone in the king's voice made the blonde suppress the growing moan threatening to come out. The servant should follow orders and properly serve but he also wanted to be deviant. He wanted to see what the king would do to him. Thinking about it made him suck harder on the head before moving further down the length. He goes a little more than half way and the tip already brushed against the back of his throat. He wasn't entirely sure if he could take it all down but for his king, he'll try his best. 

 

The blonde servant began to bob his head back and forth sucking at each chance he got. One hand was on Noctis’s hip while the other was stroking the parts of the cock not in his mouth. He let the hand on the king's hip move down to fondle his balls which earned a sharp intake of breath from Noctis. He had a nice rhythm going on and the man above him was grunting and groaning. The hand in his hair was pulling harder and the blonde winced in pain but kept up his ministrations. He goes a little further down the length and gags, immediately retracting only to be forced by that hand in his hair to stay put as he choked. He was coughing hard around the cock as precum mixed saliva ran down his chin. The blonde could barely breath and he looked pleadingly up to the king with his eyes stung with tears threatening to fall. 

 

“You're here to serve me. You don't get personal gains unless I want you to. If I want you to go further down until you choke yourself you  _ will  _ do it.” The king said, his voice rose a bit and the command sent shockwaves through the blonde. The servant tried his best to relax his throat. He knew he was in no position to disobey. He went further down than he's able to and gagged hard letting more saliva fall from around his mouth. It was a bit unpleasant and it burned to be like this but, as the king said, the servant was here to serve and not get personal gain. He had to be the best for the king. He does this slowly, but he's soon able to take more in. He worked his throat to get use to the feeling until it was able take even more of that long cock down. A lot of gagging and coughing occurred, but after constant relaxation of his throat and the hollowing of his cheeks, the blonde was able to get all of the king's cock down his throat. 

 

The king stared at him in amazement and slowly moved his hip causing the blonde to cough and splutter around his cock. Having a cock of this size down his throat made it difficult to breath but the servant was beginning to love the feeling. The weight was pleasant against his tongue, stimulating even. His own cock was getting harder and stirring in his pants. He reached down with his free hand and palmed himself trying to relieve some of the pressure. The king took notice of this and snatched his hand away pressing a foot against him. 

 

“Like I said, no personal gain. Do something out of line again and I  _ will not _ make this fun. You serve me.” Noctis spat out and the blonde whined before he gagged hard once again when the king moved his hips roughly. A quicker pace was set up and blonde sucked and licked as good as possible to serve his king correctly. At one point, the blonde could distinctly feel the king's cock protruding his throat. A sensational feeling really. Noctis held the back of the blonde's head and was ramming forcefully now. Tears now stained his face and the blonde was sure he looked a mess. Precum and saliva dripping everywhere, those grotesque yet arousing slurping sounds emitted in the room, and just the fact the he had a big cock down his throat. Definitely a mess. 

 

The king gave him some freedom though, a chance to really prove himself. He removed his hands from those blonde strands and let the servant do what he was suppose to do, serve. The servant went all the way down until he was at the base and slowly came back up. He did this a few times before he began simply licking and peppering kisses over the member. He licked the underside again and went down to lick at the king's balls, sucking on them hard, and making the king groan out. He comes all the way back up stroking the cock firmly, licking at the head before looking up to the king with wet eyes and a messy face. 

 

“Am I… pleasing you? Am I serving you well?” The blonde asked out of reassurance really. He wanted to make sure he wasn't doing a bad job. The king laughed and took a hold of his cock stroking it. 

 

“Oh you're serving me so well. Such a good boy.” He spoke. 

 

_ Good boy.  _

 

That did it. That small, simple compliment made the blonde moan out. He wanted to hear that again. He wanted to be told that he was doing well and that he was a good boy.  _ A very good boy _ . He grabbed a hold of the appendage and began taking it back down more eagerly. He goes all the way down in one go and he was sure he felt the king tremble a bit. That gave him the slightest bit of power and it showed through him going faster, sucking harder, and going down further each time letting that cock slide down his throat with ease now. He forgot about the ache in his jaw or the rawness of his throat because damn it, this felt good. It felt good to serve the king. Noctis started up those rough movements again and the blonde took it, easily sucking and slurping as he got his mouth used by his king. 

 

“Oh gods! So good! Such a good boy taking your kings cock down your throat. Fuck! You look so good.” In true, he looked a mess with his mouth stretched wide and dripping face. The king praised him nonetheless and the blonde moaned around his cock.  _ Yes,  _ he wanted to be good. He must continue to be good for his king. The blonde continued to eagerly taking the cock into his mouth, stroking it hard and using so much suction. The king was trembling again. Maybe the king was close to his climax. The servant sped up his movements to get his king to cum which didn't take much longer. Soon, Noctis slammed all of his cock down the blonde's throat and with a deep moan, he came. The blonde's eye grew wide as the cum shot into the his mouth so quickly that some oozed out of his nose and around his mouth. He sputtered and coughed but drank the cum down despite the soreness in his throat and stinging nostrils. He worked the king through his orgasm and pulled off with a wet pop catching his breath. Now he really looked like a mess. Noctis tapped his softened cock against the blonde's face once more making him more of a mess. 

 

The king soon stopped and the blonde still remained on his knees catching his breath trying to ignore his raw throat and aching jaw. It was worth it though, he served his king well. Noctis gestured for him to stand and he does so immediately. The king gripped his jaw roughly and stared daggers into his eyes.  _ Fuck _ . Those eyes were cutting through him. 

 

“Get on my bed and finger yourself. Do  _ not  _ fucking jerk off or there will be consequences.” Noctis spoke in that kingly voice of his and the blonde let out a moan upon hearing it. His chin was released and he scrambled his way towards the bed, frantically unbuttoning his shirt and pants. He could feel Noctis staring at him. Staring at his now naked body totally exposed and for his taking. He laid in the bed and spread his legs out wide. There was no lube in sight and Noctis didn't say anything about it. The blonde servant decided to stick 3 fingers into his mouth and licked over them. He looked over to the king with seduction in his blue eyes. The blue eyes that were staring back at him were darken again and the king quickly went over to him. The blonde soon took his fingers out and stuck in a single wet finger inside himself letting out a high pitched moan. Another finger soon joined and he started working his hole open for his king. 

 

“I want to serve you m-my king. Ah fuck! Ohhhh I want to serve you so much.” The third finger was inside him now and he couldn't take the burning sensation of his own cock anymore and he began stroking himself vigorously. He's moaning much loudly now as he jerked himself off and the king watched him. Noctis had a look of anger in his darkened eyes now though. He grabbed and retracted the servants fingers from his hole and cock pinning his wrist above him. 

 

“Disobedience get you consequences. I told you  _ not,”  _ The king let a free hand go straight to the blonde's neck and he squeezes roughly, cutting off some of his air flow. “to jerk off and you deliberately disobeyed me. I thought you were a good boy but clearly you like testing me.” Noctis said, his voice low, dangerous, and fuck, the servant moaned. He moaned because the king, his king, sounded so sexy and that grip on his neck had him moaning out shamefully. He was so fucking turned on right now and he really wanted to keep serving king Noctis. He needed to obey.  _ He needed to be good. _

 

“P-p-please… I w-want t-to serve y-you my king. I'll be g-good.” The blonde spoke through his lack air. The king released his neck, leaning in and bit the side of it hard causing the servant to scream in pain, pleasure, _desire_. He felt marked almost like the king had claimed him. Noctis licked over the mark and began to suck all over his neck leaving a line of deep purple marks. More moans escaped the blonde's lips as he let the king take over. 

 

“I'll give you mercy. I know it's difficult to listen to directions sometimes. But this is your final warning.  _ Don't  _ disobey me. I wouldn't want to punish you. Now, serve me well.” The blonde's breathed hitch upon hearing those words; that command almost made him combust. 

 

“I-I-I I'll be g-good and serve you well your majesty.” He spoke softly and the king, even through all of this roughness, gave him that fond, reassuring smile. 

 

“Good boy.” The king caressed the servant's somewhat messy face before kissing him bruisingly. The blonde instinctively moans into the kiss. Fuck, his lips were so raw from his previous endeavors but this kiss was breathtaking. Noctis’s tongue invaded his mouth and he let himself be taken by the king. Noctis pulls back biting the blonde's lower lip eliciting another moan from him. His eyes were full of lust and that look alone made the blonde's cock twitch. He was so hard. Noctis sat up from him with a smirk and leaned back guiding the blonde down so he was on top of him. 

 

The king began to rub his newly hardened length in between the blonde's ass cheeks teasingly. The servant moans out and slowly rocks against it. Could he really take such a length inside him? He wasn't sure and it was a bit intimidating, but he will impress and serve his king the best he could. 

 

“C-can… can  I s-serve you now? I want to show you how good I can be.” The blonde servant spoke as he continued to rock against the king. Noctis groaned out and smirked up to him. 

 

“As long as you serve me well. And  _ no _ cuming.” He said as he placed his arms behind his head to watch the blonde. The servant gulped but stood up on his knees and grabbed a hold of the king's cock and placed it at his entrance. He started to sink down slowly. The initial stretch and burning sensation hurt but there was pleasure there. So much pleasure and the blonde was moaning out as he sank down about half way. Gods, he felt so full already but he had more to go. He goes down a bit more and gasped out holding onto Noctis’s chest. 

 

“Ahhh f-fuck! I d-don’t th-think it'll all fit your Highness.” The servant moaned out and stalled his movements. Noctis’s cock was pretty big, too big almost and the blonde wasn't used to this size in him. The king didn't like the stalled movements though. He held the blonde's hips tightly, pushing him down and simultaneously jerked his hips up hard making sure the blonde would be all the way down. The servant screamed. He felt like he was being split into two and that his insides were tearing. The king kept him down and moved his hips up slowly causing the servant to wail out in pain. Fuck, but the blonde was in ecstasy as well. It hurt so much, his insides were burning, but he began to move his hips regardless. He was serving his king.  _ No personal gains.  _

 

Noctis stopped moving and the blonde took the initiative and began starting up a slow pace to get use to the feeling of the king's cock inside him.  _ So big.  _ It filled him so much and he swore, when it was all the way in, that it pressed against his stomach. He was screaming so loudly now that he was sure the whole Citadel could hear him. 

 

“Oh fuck yes! Fuck yourself on your king's cock. You're serving me so nicely. So good to me. Such a good boy.” The king moaned out and that egged the blonde on to go faster. The immense pain was subsiding by now making this whole experience feel so fucking good. The blonde was loving this a lot now. The angle was getting deeper and soon, his prostate was brushed causing him to gasp his moan out. The king noticed this and kept angling himself to hit that spot each time. The servant was panting out his moans and the urge to cum was upon him.  _ No personal gains.  _ He had to hold out but it was so fucking hard. His prostate was being hit eat time and he was beginning losing it. The pace sped up and the blonde couldn't hold back anymore, not with way that sweet spot inside him was getting pressed against hard with each thrust. 

 

_ Don'tcumdon’tcumdon- _

 

“I-I… oh gods! I'm sorry I can't… Ohhh fuck I'm cumming! I'msorryI’msorryI’m- Fuck!” He started jerking off again until he came all over himself and on the king's chest. Noctis stopped his movements immediately. He lifted the servant off and tossed him into the bed. The servant landed on his back with a thud before a hand was around his neck again squeezing harder. Noctis looked pissed. An angrier expression was across his face and his other hand was pulling into those blonde strands roughly. The blonde eyes widened in fear. 

 

“I really didn't want to do this but you don't seem to listen to fucking direct orders from your king. You're being a bad boy and bad boys get punished.” He snarled those words and the blonde shook in fear.  _ In excitement.  _ His neck and hair were released and Noctis got up from the bed. The blonde gulps when the king walks over to his huge walk-in closet and disappears. He reappears though with a small box and he was completely naked. Those toned abs and ripple of muscle made the servant salivate. The king goes back over to the bed and opens the box out of sight from the blonde's view. 

 

He took the content out of the box and went over to the blonde. He grabbed his wrists and tied them with rope above his head. He then took out a riding crop and lightly traced it over the servant's body, over his growing erection, and his thighs. The crop was all black and wasn't to long. The blonde squirms and wishes he had his hands again. The crop cracks against his chest and his back arches as he wails out. Another crack on his thighs as they jerk and tremble. Tears began to stream down his face and he can feel the warm welts forming as the riding crop came down a few more times. 

 

“Apologize for your actions. You'll learn not to disobey your king.” Noctis spat out and the blonde didn't think he'd still be turned on by all this, but he was. His cock was rock hard, straining against his stomach and the crop came back down against his chest but this time, a moan made its way out if his throat. Right, he had to apologize for his behaviors. 

 

“I-I’m s-sorry your Highn- Ahhhhh fuck!” Another crack of the crop came down and the blonde had to regain himself. “S-sorry f-for disobeying you. I'll be so good. P-please…” His voice strained as more tears fell from his eyes. He was was still moaning though. It was a twisted thing to do really. Getting off from inflicted pain was an interesting concept. The strikes soon stop and Noctis gripped his jaw and slowly tilted his head to lock eyes with him. The blonde was whimpering. 

 

“I don't know if I believe you. You're going to have to prove yourself.” There goes that intense stare and kingly voice of his that sent heat throughout the blonde's entire body. 

 

“I-I-” The rope was grabbed and he was yanked forward and kissed hard. His mouth was invaded and he kissed back as best as he could. Gods, Noctis tasted so  _ good.  _ An exquisite taste. The king pulled back and smirked at him. He then gave him a gentle kiss before sitting back up and flipping the servant over. He hikes his hips up and pulls on the rope to bring the blonde back and he grabs his at his neck teasingly, biting at his ear. 

 

“You're going to serve me.” He said before placing the tip of his cock at the servant boy's entrance. The blonde pushed back against him.

 

“Oh fuck… Yes I'll s-serve you, my king.” He moaned out and Noctis began to push inside and  _ yes, oh fuck. So full.  _ It takes no time for all of the king's cock to be all the way inside the blonde, once again, splitting him open. He moans loudly and Noctis pulls on the rope to make his back arch, getting a nice angle straight at the blonde's prostate making him scream. 

 

He humored him. It was spoken once but never really been talked about. Noctis voiced this idea again though and the blonde couldn't refuse it. The thought of Noctis playing up his king role was hot as hell and the blonde servant, Prompto, saw this as a chance to see another side of him. A side he would most definitely like to see more often. 

 

Noctis was going harder inside of Prompto, the sound of slapping skin echoed throughout the chamber along with the elevated voice of the blonde. Noctis dug his nails into Prompto's hips, holding them tight enough to leave marks. More marks were fine. Just added in on the rest of the bruises that littered his body. Noctis was so deep in him and that angle he was in was nailing his prostate with each thrust. He was on the brink of his orgasm already but Noctis wasn't going to let that happen. The king slammed in one last time before pulling out causing Prompto to whine at the lost. He flips him back over and spreads his legs wide before sliding back home in one go. Before Prompto could think about moaning, there was a hand around his neck again, a little less firm and more on the stimulation side. That made him moan louder and his moans only escalated when Noctis pounded into him. His eyes were crossing now, rolling in the back of his head, his mind was growing numb as he laid there and got fucked hard. 

 

The rope was soon untied and Prompto immediately dug his nails into Noctis’s back. He scratched with each hard thrust breaking the skin there and making the king groan out. They both would be marked up after all of this. 

 

“Oh fuck! You're serving me so well. Do you like it? Do you like serving your king?” Noctis spoke hot against the blonde's ear and Prompto whimpered out a moan. 

 

“Y-yes, o-h shit, oh f-fuck! I l-love it. I love serving my king.” He responds in broken speech. He was drooling now and his mouth formed an ‘o’ letting his moans out loudly. This felt fucking fantastic and he was elated to be in this position with Noctis, his kings. The thrusts sped up and Prompto began shaking as his climax was reaching him. Noctis sensed this and reached down and held a tight grip at the base of the blonde's cock. Prompto wailed out in denial but moaned regardless of it because this still felt so good. 

 

“I'm not letting you off free just yet. If you want to cum,” He thrusted particularly hard into the blonde's prostate making him gasp a loud. “you're going to have to beg for it.” He said and kept up his rough movements and denying his release. Prompto could barely think straight or comprehend anything anymore but he knew he needed to cum. His prostate was getting abused more roughly and he was just incoherently screaming out. 

 

“P… -ease… Let… Cum… Let me… C-cum… please…” He got those words out with a slur and all movement seemed to grow harder, faster, and so overwhelming. Noctis released his member and held onto his hip bruisingly. 

 

“Cum for your king.” Prompto's world came crashing down in whiteness and he came, untouched, in between them at that command. He shook violently, his back arched, and his eyes rolled in their sockets as he screamed his release. He came down from his orgasmic high panting heavily and felt numb all over before he registered that Noctis was still thrusting hard into him. All he could do is whimper. It hurt and still felt pleasurable at the same time but it was getting more overwhelming. Overstimulation was upon him and he began shaking again as Noctis continuously pounded against his abused prostate. 

 

“Fuck!” Noctis groaned loudly as he slammed in one last time before cumming deep inside the blonde's hole. Prompto screamed again at the hard thrust and moaned as he felt the warm rush of cum filled him to the brim. He blanks out for a moment before regaining himself and Noctis pulled out letting some of the cum drip out of his gaping, messy hole. The king plops next to the blonde and they both stay in silence except for their heavy breathing filling the quiet void in the room. 

 

“Dude… Holy… Fuck… That… That was intense.” Prompto spoke up with his voice hoarse from all the screaming he's done. 

 

“Very… intense. I hope I didn't hurt you too much. You never used the safe word. Are you sure that wasn't too much? ” Noctis asked concerningly as he stroked the blonde's hair gently. 

 

“That was fucking amazing. I didn't use the word because this was probably the best fucking thing we've ever done. You can treat me like a servant any day.” He chuckled. 

 

“I rather treat you like my boyfriend with the occasional role play.” He kissed the top of the blonde's head. “Thanks for letting me live out my fantasy. You did great serving your king. We both are really good actors.” Noctis laughed and Prompto rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah we are and you don't ever like being called king in public but in the bedroom, you eat it up. You're really something Noctis.” Prompto laughed. 

 

“Hearing you calling me king or your majesty or Highness is way sexier. You make me like it a bit more.”

 

“Just don't get a boner in public. That wouldn't be cool, your Highness.” Prompto said teasingly. 

 

“Look if you're trying to go another round, the answer is no. I'm way too tired and my back is sore.” Noctis chuckled. 

 

“I'm way too sore all over thanks to you.” He mocks. “That riding crop did a number on me and I'm 1000% sure I won't be able to walk for a week. You're definitely carrying me around.” He said jokingly. 

 

“I'll serve you well, your majesty.” Noctis mocked and Prompto rolled his eye once more. 

 

“Dude you better not call me that in bed.” Prompto laughed and Noctis soon joined in on the laughter. He leans over and steals probably the sweetest kiss they had all night and smiles down at him. 

 

“Thanks again for this. I love you Prompto.”

 

“No problem and I love you too. I'm always here to serve my king.” It was Noctis’s turn to roll his eyes but he brings Prompto closer to him nonetheless. They bask in each other's presence along with basking in the mess they made. They'll clean up tomorrow but for now, they just wanted to be close and within each other's arms as comfortable silence took over. 

 

“Hey, how do you feel about gun play?” Prompto asked all of a sudden and Noctis’s eyes widened before he shook his head laughing. 

  
“We'll talk about that another time. Go to bed ya dork.” Prompto chuckled but cuddled closer to Noctis as they both fell into a deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> You might see a gun play fic in the near future  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
